The Poisoned Tree
The Poisoned Tree is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-eighth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and forty-second case overall. It takes place in Far North appearing as the third case in the region. Plot After the team (minus Connor) arrived in Vancouver to search for author Naomi Harris when they were informed by Anya that a body had been found in the local park, Stanley Park. There, they found the body of Fleur Fletcher, foaming at the mouth and hanged from a tree in the park. Fleur was discovered by Nia to have been poisoned before the killer left her to hang. They soon found clues to suspect the victim's brother and fellow actor Harry Fletcher in their latest filming project, the TV show Waterdale, as well Waterdale author Naomi Harris and social worker Cameron Charleston, who happened to be related to Jordan Charleston from Berrini. Soon after, Nia reported that the victim had died not at the park, but was poisoned by a dart at Vancouver's SkyTrain waterfront station. The player and Bradley headed to the SkyTrain waterfront station where they found reason to suspect film director Hunter Quincy and café owner Ella Johnson, as well as discovering the killer knows The Hanging Tree. The pair then learned from Takagi that Fleur had decided to quit the show. After they learned that Fleur had planned to quit the show, they interrogated suspects, which led them to find enough clues to incriminate the victim's aunt Ella Johnson for the murder. Ella initially denied about killing her but she then told them that she lied about being the victim's aunt and that she was actually the victim and Harry's mother. She told the detectives that she had given the duo to her sister and had documents done to make the police believe that her sister was the duo's biological mother and Ella their aunt. However later on as they grew up and were casted as the duo that had an incest relationship in the series, Ella found out that the series had forged a real-life incest relationship between Fleur and Harry. Infuriated by her children's choices, she went to the skytrain station that Fleur took to set everyday, knocked Fleur out with a poisoned dart and took her to Stanley Park to leave her hanging. She also planned to do the same to her twin brother, Harry before she was handcuffed and sent to trial with Judge Armstrong, who sentenced Ella to forty years in prison. Post-trial, Spencer told the player and Riya that Aurora was in the city and revealed that he wanted to propose to her. After Riya and the player helped Spencer set up a picnic in the park, Spencer invited Aurora to the park. Eventually, Spencer popped the question to Aurora who cheerfully accepted the offer. The pair then shared a kiss before they headed back to the plane to celebrate. Meanwhile, the player and Bradley went to speak to Naomi who agreed to offer information on "The Watcher in the Woods" on the condition that they find the fountain pen she'd lost on set. The pair soon found Naomi's fountain pen and returned it to her, prompting Naomi to reveal what she knew about "the Watcher". Naomi confessed that all the victims were children of people who lived or had lived Nuuk, recounting the story of Jenifer Simmons, "the Watcher"'s first victim and the Sheriff's daughter who went missing before being found dismembered in an ice cave. She also told the duo that the few survivors recounted seeing something that wasn't mortal attacking them in the woods. The pair then thanked Naomi for her help and went on their way. As the team reconvened, the player spoke about the new developments. With this news, Anya decided that the answer to the mystery of "the Watcher" must have involved the parents, stating that they needed to visit Connor's foster father, Marvin Huxxon, a former police officer who used to live in Nuuk. Takagi then revealed that she found Marvin's new residence, revealing that he now lived in Toronto. With this, the team set a course to Toronto to uncover hidden secrets. Summary Victim *'Fleur Fletcher' (found poisoned and hanging from a tree) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Dart' Killer *'Ella Johnson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows poisons. *The suspect eats candied maple syrup. *The suspect knows The Hanging Tree. Appearance *The suspect wears a maple leaf pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows poisons. *The suspect knows The Hanging Tree. Appearance *The suspect wears a maple leaf pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows poisons. *The suspect eats candied maple syrup. *The suspect knows The Hanging Tree. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows poisons. *The suspect eats candied maple syrup. *The suspect knows The Hanging Tree. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows poisons. *The suspect eats candied maple syrup. *The suspect knows The Hanging Tree. Appearance *The suspect wears a maple leaf pin. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows poisons. *The killer eats candied maple syrup. *The killer knows The Hanging Tree. *The killer wears a maple leaf pin. *The killer is aged over 40 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stanley Park. (Clues; Victim's Body, Victim's Purse, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Photo of Victim and Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Victim's Twin Identified; New Suspect: Harry Fletcher) *Inform Harry of his twin sister's death. (New Crime Scene: Vancouver Street) *Investigate Vancouver Street. (Clues: Faded Book, Torn Notebook) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Waterdale Autographed Book; New Suspect: Naomi Harris) *Interrogate Naomi Harris about the death of Fleur Fletcher. *Examine Torn Notebook. (Result: Notes on Victim; New Suspect: Cameron Charleston) *Ask Cameron if he noticed anything off with the victim. *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Dart) *Analyze Dart. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Poisoned Dart; Attribute: The killer eats candied maple syrup) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows poisons) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate SkyTrain Station. (Clues: Clapboard, Standing Sign, Trash Can) *Examine Clapboard. (Result: Director's Name; New Suspect: Hunter Quincy) *Ask Hunter about Fleur. (Attribute: Hunter knows poison) *Examine Standing Sign. (Result: Local Café Logo; New Suspect: Ella Johnson) *Speak to Ella and ask if she's seen anything. (Attribute: Ella eats candied maple syrup) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Lyrics) *Analyze Lyrics. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows The Hanging Tree; New Crime Scene: Series House Sets) *Investigate Series House Sets. (Clues: Faded Letter, Broken Trophy) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter to Cameron) *Speak to Cameron over the victim's adoption pleas. (Attribute: Cameron knows poisons, eats candied maple syrup and knows The Hanging Tree) *Examine Broken Trophy. (Result: Owens Trophy) *Speak to Naomi over destroying the victim's Owen trophy. (Attribute: Naomi knows poisons and The Hanging Tree) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Speak to Hunter about the victim quitting the show. (Attribute: Hunter eats candied maple syrup and knows The Hanging Tree; New Crime Scene: Park Trees) *Investigate Park Trees. (Clues: Red Pieces, Faded Document) *Examine Red Pieces. (Result: Heart Ornament Plaque) *Examine Plaque. (Result: Romantic Gift) *Confront Harry over his incestuous relationship. (Attribute: Harry eats candied maple syrup and knows poisons and The Hanging Tree) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: DNA Test) *Confront Ella about being related to the victim. (Attribute: Ella knows poisons and The Hanging Tree) *Investigate SkyTrain Seats. (Clues: Suitcase, Doll) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Poison Vial) *Analyze Poison Vial. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a maple leaf pin) *Examine Doll. (Result: Maple Syrup) *Analyze Maple Syrup. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over 40 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Watcher in the Woods (3/5). (1 star) The Watcher in the Woods (3/5) *Ask Spencer what he wants to do. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Stanley Park. (Clues: Picnic Box) *Examine Picnic Box. (Result: Romantic Lights) *Analyze Romantic Lights. (02:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Aurora Garcia) *Invite Aurora to the park. (Reward: Flower Bouquet) *Ask Naomi what she knows. *Investigate Vancouver Street. (Clue: Lighting Equipment) *Examine Lighting Equipment. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Fountain Pen) *Return the fountain pen to Naomi. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Far North (UnknownGamez)